


The Intervention

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Crash Man gets another DUI his brothers try and intervene. ONESHOT
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Intervention

Crash Man was busy drinking beer as he downed the beer, smiling and laughing, he was enjoying the open road and suddenly the cops appeared, having Crash Man to slow down the car and and the cops came, he rolled down his window and smiled innocently. 

“Sir do you know why you are pulled over at 2 am in the morning?” Fake man asked as Crash Man smirked.

“Because you're a pig? Oink.” Crash Man said laughing drunkenly.

“Sir, come with me you're honestly drunk. And you need to go home” FakeMan said as he then drove Crash Man home. 

“Get off me pig! Oink!” Crash Man shouts, as Fake Man knocks on the door. 

“Hello-- Oh no.” Metal Man said looking at Crash Man.

“Officer I am so sorry! This won't happen again.” Metal Man said as Crash Man was led inside and he was face down on the floor. For the next few days Crash Man gets around by quick man.

“Crash Man I'm not going to take you to get beer. At the Grocery Store to get beer, To the seven eleven to get beer and to Dr. Wily’s castle to get beer.” Quick Man said as Crash Man's face down on the floor surrounded by beer cans.

“Crashie, we love you. And I for one, do not like to see you destroying yourself like this. This long slow slide is, frankly, extremely boring to watch! Why don't you go out like a blaze of glory!” Flash Man said.

“Flash Man...” Metal Man said.

“Light yourself on fire, rob a bank!” Flash Man said.

“Flash Man!” Metal Man added.

“Do something at least I can tweet about! And like make me popular!” Flash Man said.

"Come on…” Metal Man said. 

“But you never think about me, do you?” Flash Man asked.


End file.
